


Pretend You Don't See Him

by veiledndarkness



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd hide him away forever, if he could. Written for the twd_kinkmeme on Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend You Don't See Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Merle sees how fucking beautiful Daryl is underneath all the dirt._

You can’t cover it up, can’t hide the truth away. 

Merle knows that firsthand. He knows what he sees when he looks at him and what he sees makes him feel things he doesn’t wanna think about. Things like what the skin on the nape of Daryl’s neck might taste like, things like how badly he wants to force the boy down to the ground an’ rut against him, jus’ to watch Daryl’s face as he comes. 

He knows how skittish the boy can be an’ he knows that he can’t take his eyes offa him, so the stupid boy tries to downplay it, tries to hide what he looks like in dirty clothes and dirtier skin, but that ain’t foolin’ him, no sir. 

You can’t hide smooth skin like that, no matter the bumps or ridges of scar tissue. He wants to lick a path between the lines, map each one till the boy’s pantin’ under him. 

Underneath all that dirt an’ blood is a body ripe for the pickin’ an’ it’s gettin’ harder an’ harder to resist that damned siren call as the years go by. 

Strong an’ supple skin, those little pink lips, jus’ beggin’ to be fucked, those blue eyes framed by them girly eyelashes…He can feel his blood a’bubblin’ with only a glance at his baby brother. 

Merle woulda preferred Daryl only be pretty cause pretty boys ain’t too unusual. He’s seen a few, made do with ‘em till he got back home, but Daryl ain’t just pretty. He’s beautiful an’ Merle wants to touch every part of him, make him _his_ an’ hide him away from the world that’s waitin’ outside their end of the road.

Can’t hide him forever, he knows, but he’ll sure as fuck try.


End file.
